His new reason to live
by Bookworm Whitlock
Summary: He had lost his mate just after what happened at the clearing, but maybe he would gain another reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

**January 1st, 2007**

_Hermione,_

Hope this letter gets to you on time.  
A few dearest friends of mine and Dumbledore's are in trouble with the Volturi and asked Dumbledore's help in it, but I think you going to be more help for them than I would. There's another letter in the package I have sent you, explaining more about their situation, and after reading it I think you will understand why I'm asking you this.  
At the time been it would be wrong on my part to send only a letter telling them what happened to Dumbledore. I would go myself, but I have duties to the school and it is a difficult time to live here. So hope you understand why I also ask you to help me to deliver the news to them in my place.  
I'm also sending you a portkey. I know you still know how to activate it. It will send you where you need to be to find the Cullens (I'm sure Dumbledore has told you about them). I recommend you to have a wand in hand as also this letter and the other one to prove what your intentions are, and to put your mind walls down so Edward can be sure you're not there to harm them.  
They are going through dark times, so don't blame them if they attack first and ask questions later, even if I know that's not Carlisle's nature.  
Hope you find the answers you're looking for, Hermione.

Wish you well,

Prof. McGonagall

Hermione had read both letters twice, and she still couldn't believe. She wasn't the only one in the world. Edward Cullen had made, with his mate Bella, another half human/half vampire, and now they were being persuaded by the Volturi with the accusation of making an immortal child.

When she saw the date on Carlisle letter she ran to her dorm at the reservation, magically putting everything that was hers in the beaded bag before activating the portkey. She didn't know where she would land. She only knew that she had to get there as fast as she could so the Volturi would know the child wouldn't be a risk to humans.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been just ten hours since the Volturi had gone. It had been only ten hours ago that he was with her in his arms, celebrating their 'victory', and now he wouldn't have that chance ever again.

Jane and Alec had come back for Bella after the Volturi had gone. They wanted to put a stop on the only one who could block their powers. Alice hadn't seen their decision, because she wasn't looking for it. She was only seen Aro's, Marcus and Caius. He couldn't blame her. They didn't expect that anyone from their guard would attack without their consent. Well, they were wrong.

Rosalie had gone to Bella and Edward's cottage to put Renesmee to sleep that night, so Edward and Bella could talk more with Nahuel about their daughter's growth. It was too late when Alice finally had the vision, they got there moments before the twins could get to Nessie, but it was too late for Rosalie. Alec had just put fire on her body when they found them.

He couldn't bring himself to care what would happen to his family if he killed the twins, and so he did. He went for Alec first, breaking easily his neck with a quick move, burning his body away from his mate. But Jane… Jane he wouldn't put his hands on her, not at the moment. Everyone there knew she needed to feel the same pain that she loved inflicting in other people.

So he gave her to Kate. He had seen her talking about making Jane get some of her on medicine. And even Carlisle didn't say anything about it this time. Rosalie was his daughter, and the only thing he could do at this moment was hugging Esme and look to the flames that made everything lost for him. When they were finished we her, Jane went to rest with her brother. They came to the world together; they would go from it together.

But he didn't know how to live anymore. He reason to live had just died and the only thing that was holding him from jumping into the flames and joining her was the warm hand that clasped his. Renesmee was the only one holding him to this world, the world he would have to learn how to live without his mate, the love of his life. Rosalie had died to protect Nessie, and so he would live to do so.

However, every hour that passed after her death was unbearable. He felt like part of him had been taken from him, like he couldn't breathe without her. He would never hold her again, and he had to live with that, even if it was killing him slowly.

_Pop._

The sound startle every vampire in the house, and most of the wolfs that were around. He ran outside as quickly as he could, and saw nothing more than a figure in a black cloak. Snarls were made from everyone that was around the person.

She put her hands up in surrender, but nobody wanted any of it. Jacob was the first one to attack, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. What they haven't notice was her minor wrist movement, and the stick that she was holding.

"I came to see Carlisle." Her hand went to the pocket of the cloak, every eye on her movement, and took out a piece of paper and a vial. The girl under the cloak had a thick british accent, but people couldn't see her face. "You sent this to Albus Dumbledore last month, I believe."

"Where is Albus? Why he's not here with you?" Carlisle asked worried, getting close to the girl, ignoring the protests of his family.

"Professor Dumbledore died nearly ten years ago." He didn't need to be Jasper to feel the sadness about the news. She still was suffering about it. "Professor McGonagall sent me to help and to give you the news." She gave him the letter and the vial that contained a silver liquid.

"And you are?" Carlisle asked kindly, and the girl took of the hood so everybody could see her. She had long blond-brown hair, light brown eyes, ruby lips and a snow white skin; her cheeks were a bit red.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I was a student at Hogwarts a few years back and…"

"You're like Nessie." Edward said before she could finish, but he and the others didn't need the light nod that the girl gave in response. They could see the resemblance, hear her heart beat, sense her smell… Yes, she was like Nessie.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry if I took too long to get here." She said in a low voice, looking direct at Carlisle's eyes. "I was traveling through China after a few dragons, and couldn't be reach out. I came the moment I got the letter."

"It's ok, dear. It would be lovely to have you here earlier, but at least you came… but did you say you were after dragons?" Esme went after Carlisle and embraced the girl before looking at her for a few moments. "You do smell like aches…"

"Oh, sorry. One Portuguese long-snout almost got to me. They're a bit feisty, and hard to capture, but they are really rare nowadays, it's worth the risk. " She had said that so nonchalantly that even he was getting the feeling that it was easy to work with such animal, even for a vampire.

"Oh, that's really impressive, but what happened to Albus? He can be dead. He can't die." Carlisle had just read the letter she gave him, and was back from to the conversation.

"Do you mind if we were sitting down for this?" The girl, Hermione, asked, looking a bit tired. He didn't know that half vampires could feel like that.

"Of course not. Let's go inside." Carlisle said at once, guiding her inside, and everybody followed.

"Do you want something to eat? To drink?" Esme asked promptly, ready to be a great hostess.

"Water would be great, thanks." She said sitting down on the couch Carlisle pointed to her, and waited for everyone to get comfortable at the room. It had, still a lot of people to accommodate. The Denali coven were still there, Garrett included, also part of the wolfs, Benjamin and Tia, the Amazon's and Nahuel with his aunt Huilen. "Dumbledore told me that you two haven't been in touch for about thirty years or so. But he also told me that you knew about Voldemort."

"Yes, he got my help the first time the so called Lord Voldemort had power. And yes, we lost contact in the last three decades. He was busy making arrangements to save this family from that insane wizard, and I was moving around with my family. I never knew what happened with the family and Voldemort…"

She started telling the story that what happened after that. How this wizard with a strange name had disappear for a decade and how he came back. It was a crazy story, and if he was a normal person he would tell Carlisle to check if the girl wasn't on drugs, or if she was mentally stable.

"At my sixth year, one of my classmates was forced by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. He try many times during the school year, almost killed two of my friends in the process." She took a time to breathe heavily. "But at the last moment one of the professors killed him. The truth that we learned much later was that Dumbledore was already dying because of a curse which was killing him slowly, and he had asked this professor to kill him at the right time. Snape, the professor in question, was a spy to our side, and was a true Dumbledore's man, and also the godfather of the kid that was asked to do the job. Dumbledore had asked him that so he would prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord, and to save the Draco's soul."

"He died like he lived, honorably." Carlisle said in a low voice, and everybody went silent for a moment. "I knew things were horrible in England, I heard stories, but I never knew it was that bad at the time."

"Even for someone that knows about magic and magical creatures is difficult to link the signs." Hermione said in a whisper, her head down with the weight of the tale she was telling.

"Hm… what happened next? Did Harry defeat the Voldemort guy?" Jacob asked the question everybody wanted to know at this point.

And she went back to the story, explaining about the horcruxes and how she and her friends went looking from them. He could tell that she wasn't telling the whole story, but the look at Edward's face told him not the press about it, that it was personal and even him was embarrassed to look at it. But it was evident to anyone there that even after so long she still mourn every single lost they had during the war.

That made him go back to his resent lost. Not that he had forgotten about it. He would never be able to forget about it. He missed Rosalie response to the girl's tale. The way she would hold him tight every time the story made a horrible turn or when the girl and her friends got in something dangerous. She would smile at the way Hermione talked about Dumbledore or Harry or Ron, while caressing him in a way that it was only hers.

At the end of her story he could see that most, like him, had more questions that anything else, but, also like him, were a bit hesitant to ask.

"Sorry to ask, but, how old are you?" Bella was the first one bold enough to ask something.

"I'll be twenty seven next September." She was young, too young to go through that much in such a young age.

"And when did you mature." The girl smiled at that question, looking down for a moment before going back to stare at Bella.

"I was fully grown by my seventh birthday, but I had another chance to go through that all again." She had a playful smile in her face, like she was remembering a good thing. "See, because I was educated by my aunt and uncle, after mother and father's death, I was putted on the muggleborn list." She paused for a few seconds, before continue. "A muggleborn is a wizard or witch that is born from non-magical parents, there for muggles." She explained quickly. "And every muggleborn when they reach the age of eleven they are visited by one of Hogwarts professor, that will explain about the school and mostly why the kid is doing such strange things."

Her smile got even bigger at that phrase, like she was enjoying a private joke. Edward just laughed at that, moving his head in a negative way. It had been a while since he had that type of reaction from somebody's thoughts.

"Professor McGonagall was the one who went to my place that day, thinking she was about to surprise my so called parents with her news. In the end she was the on surprise when she found that one of her future students was already fully grown." She opened her bag and started moving a few things around, before pulling a box that was impossibly bigger than the bag. She then opened the box and pulled a letter from it, moving that stick one more time so the paper was levitating in front of her so everybody could read. "She gave me that, after my aunt told her my story, but said that she had to talk to the headmaster about my situation. I would be a danger to anyone at the castle, but I wouldn't be the first one or even the last.

"Three days later, she got back with Dumbledore. He sat with me for a few hours, talking to me about my condition, my diet and how I was created. He never doubted me, and I was happy about having someone to talk besides my aunt and uncle. He said that he had a solution, but that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about what I was and how I really looked like. He had made this necklace for me, and that it would make me look like any other eleven year old, and would allow me to look like I was growing like every classmate that I had." She made another pause, and took the necklace from the box. She put it on and in a flash she was looking like a twenty seven year old human. Well, she didn't look nothing like a daughter of a vampire. She, now had a bushy brown hair instead the curly and bounce one from before, her skin was pale not snow white, with a few burns like she had been in the sun for too long, the shadows under her eyes were worse than his when he was too long without a hunt. She wasn't ugly like that, she had something about her that could say she was beautiful, but there was something missing. "I got so used to it that I never take it off. I just thought that today I needed to do it.

"Every few weeks he would help me go out for a hunt or just sat with me and told about the vampires he knew and the stories that he knew, besides the ones we have on books at the school. He taught me how to make my books look like others, so nobody would notice the constant subject I was reading about it." Her eyes were once more down, her fingers tracing the partners on the box she was still holding. "He gave a life that wouldn't get if he wasn't the headmaster at the time, even if most of the time I had to pretend I'm not who I really I'm, but I think you guys know that is."

"Not with people so close to us, honey." Esme was looking at the girl like she wanted to hug her. Hell, he wanted to hug the girl. He couldn't allow Nessie to live like that, and this girl must have lived pretty much hiding her whole life.

"It was better than before, and after third year things got more fun and I had more time for me. My load at school was bigger than everybody else in my year or any year for that matter, so I had lot of excuses to expend time out of bed or in the library. With my reputation nobody thought of me doing something more than study and I could simply go out and run or hunt any time that I wanted. Besides, it took a lot of weight from my parents."

"I thought your parents had died" Garrett said and she smiled.

"Never knew my biological parents, and not to rise any questions my aunt and uncle had to be my true parents in the eyes of other students. And the raised me, so they are my parents more them my true ones, don't you think?" The ex-nomad smiled at year, looking satisfied at her answer.

"Where are they now?" Hermione sighted with that question, looking at the person who asked for a long time.

"Australia." She replied in a low voice. "They have a better life now." He glanced at Edward quickly to see his expression but it was difficult to read. He seemed to debate with something that she thought about it, and looked at Bella for a few seconds before shaking his head in a negative way. "But enough about me… What happen with the Volturi? They came?"

"Oh, they came alright." He said in a low torture voice, and stood up, looking to get out of there before they started telling her what happen. Most of the room went back to what they were doing before she arrived. He didn't want to stay at the house. Everything reminded him of her and he only wanted to be as away as possible right now. He went to the grave that they had made for her and sat there for hours, just looking at the name of his love. He told her about Hermione and the thinks he saw she doing, and how he wanted her to be there with him to see the thinks that the british girl would do in the future, to ask her what he could request the girl to do so he could see, and if she thought her magical powers could be stronger than him. But he never got an answer to his words, and that cut him even more.

After a few hours he got back to the house to see the Amazon's and Benjamin and Tia out. They were going back to their places that night and Carlisle would take them to Seattle to do so. The girl would be staying with them for a while. Carlisle, Edward and Bella had so many questions for her. They were grateful for Nahuel coming to the rescue, and he was going to stay too for a while, but Hermione was just like Nessie. She was a girl that had passed through the same things that Renesmee would be passing in the future. And even if it wasn't the time for him, he was grateful for her help in that. The Denali would also stay a few more days, so they could be here in a case of an attack, and so everyone could mourn Rosalie's death together.

Things seemed to get in line for everybody else, but for him, it was just like hell came to earth and nothing made sense any more.

XXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and more and more he stayed next to her grave. Every time he went home he would see the sad faces of his family or the way they got into the questions they had for Hermione and Nahuel.

Most of the day Hermione was in a dragon reservation in north Canada, and came back in time for dinner with Renesmee and Jacob. After that she would tell a few stories about her growth and how was her life at her school, so no one would notice what she was. He didn't see her sleep most of the time, which he had asked himself if she slept at all. They knew she had a tent in the forest. Jacob had said he found her getting out of it in the early morning, and Garrett had gone there once in the middle of a hunt. When asked she only said that she didn't want to impose, and that's why she preferred to stay at her tent.

He, however, didn't have that much contact with her. Every time he looked at the british girl, he couldn't stop thinking even more about Rosalie. She, even if she wouldn't say so, would be the only one to enjoy his curiosity about the girl, the comments he would make about her, or the questions he would want to question. So he stayed near her grave, looking at it like Rosalie would get from under the dirt, calling names, and asking who's the idea to put her there.

"I lost my mate too, you know" He was startle with the soft british accent, but tried not to show. He could hear her movements, and he didn't need to look to know that she had taken a sit by his side. "He died in front of me during the final battle. But I think he died the way he wanted; laughing." She had a small smile at her face. "His brother had just made a joke and he was just laughing about it, he was so happy to have his older brother back and seen him make a joke… It happened so fast and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even look at him; I hold his baby brother so he couldn't do a stupid think and went to help Harry in his task again.

"Eight years, eight months, six days and thirteen hours. That's how long I've been liven without him, and every day it gets easier and harder at the same time." He looked at her for a long time; her eyes were on Rosalie's grave. "He was the only one that truly knew me; the only one that I told about my secret. He always said he was so luck for having me, because I would never die on him, he only forgot that I didn't want for him to day on me either." She sighted heavily and startle him again when she put her eyes on him. It was so intense, so serious that he didn't know how to handle it. "I made a afford to distance myself from his family, that it was also mine, because I couldn't bear the thought of going to his parents' house and not seen there, or go to the store he had with his twin brother and not see how happy they were in there. Merlin, I couldn't look at his twin brother without wanting to cry.

"But there isn't one day since the day I left England because of it that I don't regret it. I miss my friends, miss going for a drink or seen the silliness of the children around his shop. I wasn't there to see the birth of my godchild and see my best friends get married, because I couldn't bear to be near them without him nearby." She stopped to talk, but he knew she wasn't finished. "I did that with myself. I missed so much, and I simply don't know what to do to make everything go back to what was before or at least near to what it was.

"You have a beautiful family that loves you with their whole heart, and you have a really sweet niece that would to anything to see you smile again. Take your time to mourn, but don't forget that they are here for you, and that they are the ones who can help you coupe with your lost. I know Fred, my mate, won't forgive me for what I did, and I think that Rosalie wouldn't forgive you either if you didn't live your life the fullest."

With that, without waiting for a response, she turned to the grave and went back to the silence they were before. He didn't know what to say after that. She was right. Rosalie wouldn't forgive him if he let Renesmee grow up without his help, or if he just stayed there looking at her grave letting the time fly by without him noticing. She gave him another chance in live once, and he couldn't throw that out of the window. It would be too much of disrespect to her, to her memory. He would take his time to mourn, and slowly go back to his live.

He knew he wouldn't be completely happy without her, but he could try living as happy as he could and make people laugh like he always tried to make.

"Could you tell me about Fred?" He asked after a while.

"If you tell me about Rosalie." She smiled at him, and the only response he gave her was a little nod.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hey, guys.  
Another chapter so soon, right? So just thought that I could had put this on the first one, and had been stuck in my mind, and I just couldn't hold it for me.  
I have to thank everyone that favorite, is following and let a review in this fan fiction. Today was a really bad day for me, and I didn't have the courage to reply any review that you guys let for this. I would think that it wasn't good enough of a reply and feel even worse that I already feel. I promise that I will reply every each one of you in time and I very grateful for having you guys reading this.**

**Hope you like this chapter,**

**Kisses,**  
**Meg**


End file.
